The Unspoken Words
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash fic. Raoul just thinks some things through. Drabble, AU, fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTO, though I wish I did (but technically who doesn't wish they could own Raoul and Erik to do with whatever they pleased?)

Summary: ErikRaoul slash fic. Just some drabble.

Warnings: homosexual references

Pairings: Erik/Raoul

A/N: okay, this is really just random because I needed to put something up so that anyone who actually reads my stuff knows I'm still alive. The thing is all my files are on my computer and currently I don't have enough money for internet access and nothing I do have access to has a zip drive so that I can transfer the files. My life is so complicated! That's what I get for not having money. So really sorry for the delay, but here's just a quickie for the sake of Erik and Raoul's sanity!

A/N (on the fic): there are a lot of things that will have gone unexplained in this fic because it had been just an idea and since I don't want to expand it will have its holes (huge gaps actually), but so, this is an AU and such (duh, but still), so the timeline is pretty much whacked out, Christine is not an issue… heck it's just drabbles just read it and if you don't like it you can just flame me, okay? Oh yeah, they are way OOC, so yes I know they are, but hey, I swear I'll work on it harder next time.

o.o.o.o

The Unspoken Words

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul would often find himself wondering about their relationship. He had his doubts because everything was going against their ever being together or staying together for that matter. Maybe they were too different. After the whole Christine fiasco, he really didn't know what to do about this odd little ending of theirs.

He wasn't quite sure if fate had truly just been playing one big joke on them.

The blonde knew though that it was indeed a happy ending.

He ended up with the person he loved even though it had taken some time and some persuading for him to realize.

Raoul had not been sleeping very well. Every night he would find himself waking up troubled, his mind full of the doubts that often plagued his waking hours. So, as he lay there beneath the opera house of whom he was a patron, he marveled at the caring embrace he found himself waking in. Erik was surprisingly a very tactile individual.

Erik was full of surprises.

He wondered if he should one day reveal that he had needed less "persuading" from Erik than he had lead him to believe. It was an odd thing to do, but in all truths, Raoul had never been courted before and it was indeed an experience he hadn't wanted to end. Erik had gone through a great many lengths to make his attraction and desire clear. The phantom really doesn't do things in half-steps, so the 'attraction' was very close to borderline obsession, but Raoul hadn't minded too much. To have the attention of a composer had its quirks and to have the attentions of a brilliant composer had lead to many music filled nights. The sounds and melodies that Erik created were almost a drug to the Vicomte's system. In the end, it was the roses that really did him in. He would find a bouquet of roses every morning on his doorstep along with a note with some small insignificant message that seemed to make Raoul's day no matter how trivial it was.

Now every time Raoul saw a rose, he couldn't help but smile in memory. He couldn't help but think of his phantom.

The roses stopped coming after the blonde admitted his own feelings. It was only reasonable that once the courtship period ended that the relationship itself would be more than enough of a present to want anything else, but Raoul didn't want to admit he missed those roses.

The first night they had slept together, real sleeping mind you, Raoul discovered that the phantom often spoke in his sleep. Raoul found it endearing. Most of the time he mumbled badly enough that you couldn't understand, but sometimes the Vicomte found himself blushing at what came from his love's mouth (to think he kissed him on that mouth). Sometimes he found himself loving Erik more after those words he never thought would leave from his mouth.

Raoul wondered how he could have gotten so used to the cellars of the opera house. He couldn't convince Erik to move in with him, and they still had arguments sometimes about it. The blonde didn't like having to secretly steal away from his home and his life aboveground to see Erik. It made him feel like what they had was wrong. It wasn't.

Raoul had never said so out loud because he was certain the older man would say it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

He didn't want to have to keep his love a secret, or not even just a secret, he didn't want it hidden underground.

They never got to spend any time together. It was always sleeping or other night activities randomly interspersed throughout the week. Raoul was the only one who really put forth any effort.

He sighed. Maybe the courtship _is_ the only time a relationship is good. He kept so much from Erik that he wasn't sure if they knew each other at all.

Raoul knew that when Erik was composing was the time he was most oblivious to anything and if you broke him out of said trance, he would more than likely Punjab you. Raoul knew the way he slouched in his chair sometimes when he was really comfortable or trying to seem nonchalant and the difference between the two. Raoul knew that Erik would forget to eat when engrossed in a project. He would forget to sleep as well. Raoul knew how Erik felt under that shirt and the way his body would heat up when they were together. Raoul knew that certain spot on his body that would make Erik purr. He knew the way his eyes closed as if in bliss whenever he was touched.

But maybe that wasn't enough. You didn't have to talk to each other to find those things out. He wondered if they had ever had a full conversation about their lives and about their hopes and thoughts.

The blonde looked at his love's unmasked face. He had asked that Erik keep it off in his presence and though Erik had been uncomfortable at first, he let Raoul have his way. He knew every inch of the face in front of him. He brought his hand up slowly to gently caress the phantom's face. He had fallen hard when he fell for Erik. It had been a long fall from the surface to this cellar, but he knew that Erik deserved so much more than an underground night buddy.

The Vicomte was only a little shocked when a warm hand reached up and grasped his own.

"What troubles are you thinking of now?" Raoul felt the deep voice, still laden with sleep, murmur.

"I wasn't thinking of anything troubling," Raoul immediately responded. No need to tell him his doubts, he figured. How Erik had known his thoughts was a surprise though.

Erik opened his eyes a bit, scrutinizing the man in his embrace. After a moment where he seemed to be deliberating, he held him tighter, "Why don't you go back to sleep. The sun hasn't risen yet."

Raoul closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Erik. It was better this way, no words spoken between them. It would only complicate things more. Raoul drifted slowly to sleep.

Upon waking a few hours later, the blonde found himself alone in bed. He rolled over, looking to see if Erik was anywhere around. Instead he found himself lying beside a bouquet of roses. After staring at them confusedly for a moment, Raoul gently caressed the petals and reached over to grab the card.

It said:

_Raoul, love _

_I have gone up to the theatre to meet with Madame Giry and will be back shortly._

_You were sleeping so soundly I did not have the heart to wake you. I know you have been losing sleep to troubling thoughts._

_I too have been thinking things over and have decided to inconvenience you by accepting your offer to live at the Chagny estate. _

_Anything to be closer to you. Anything to ease your doubts._

_Yours completely,  
__Erik_

_Ps  
__I have a new song I would like for you to hear._

Raoul smiled. No words _were _necessary. They would discover more and more about each other each day, and one day maybe words would fill in the gaps between the moments that seemed to fill Raoul with more love everyday, but until that day, no words were needed between them. Raoul understood that now.

In one bouquet of flowers and one note, Erik had managed to assuage all of Raoul's fears. Maybe the courtship period of a relationship was nice, but maybe it was just a warm-up and incentive for the real thing, for the real reward.

o.o.o.o

The end

o.o.o.o

Read and Review

A/N: Okay that was pretty bad, but hey, it's out there. I just finished writing it in 15 minutes so it's not the best thing ever. I just need to get off the computer pretty soon so sorry for typos and random thoughts, but there you go.

Yeah, that was completely OOC though. I hadn't wanted it to be that bad, but it seems I just can't help myself. TY & have a nice day.


End file.
